clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Armies
This is the list of the armies that are alive and dead. Please note, this page is not fully up to date and it would be appreciated if you can add an army you know of here. Please add your army to the bottom of the list. (Names in red indicate armies that do not have a page, please help contribute by adding one!) Alive Armies #Nachos - http://nachoarmy.net #Army of Club Penguin (ACP) #Chaos of CP (CCP) - http://chaoscp.com/ #Water Vikings (WV)- http://wvofcp.com/ # Rebel Penguin Federation (RPF) - http://clubpenguinrpf.com/ # Ice Hounds (IH) http://icehoundsofcp.com/ # CP Argonauts - https://0argonautsempire0.wordpress.com/ # Army Republic (AR) - https://arofcp.net/ # Night Warriors (NW) - http://nightwarriorscp.com/ # Wild Ninjas (WN) - http://wildninjascp.blogspot.mx (Spanish) # Special Weapons and Tactics (SWAT) - http://clubpenguinswat.com/ # Liberation of CP - https://liberationofclubpenguin.wordpress.com/ # Water Raiders (WR) - http://thewaterraidersofcp.wordpress.com/ # Ghost Army - https://ghostarmycp.wordpress.com/ # Snow Ninjas (SN) - http://snowninjascp.com/ # Golden State Warriors (GSW) - https://cpgoldenstatewarriors.wordpress.com/ # Robo Horns - https://cpsecurityarmy.wordpress.com/ # Light Troops (LT) - http://ltarmycp.com # Tiger Warriors (TW) - http://tigerwarriorscp.2fh.co/ # Striking Raiders (SR) - http://srarmycp.wordpress.com/ # Golds of Cp # Hairy Bears # Smart Penguins (SP) - http://smartpenguinsofcp.wordpress.com/ # Langi CP Army - www.langi.co.uk (Accepts All) Dead Armies #TRUMPIONIANS (TO #SS. (none) #United penguin federation (UPF) # #Green Mercenaries - https://greenmercenariesarmy.wordpress.com #Snow Blizzard Army (SBA) - http://snowblizzardarmy.wordpress.com/ # Golden Troops(GT) -http://goldentroops.com/ #Ben 10 Sangam # Cloud Warriors(CW) -http://clubpenguincloudwarriors.wordpress.com/ #Penguin Protection Agency (PPA) - http://penguinprotection.webeden.co.uk #Watex Warriors (WW) - http://warriorscp.com/ #Tour Guides Army - http://cptourguidesarmy.wordpress.com/ #Armed Force of Club Penguin (AFCP) - http://afcpforce.blogspot.com/ #Fire Ninjas - http://thefireninjasarmy.wordpress.com/ # Water Troops(WT) -http://cpwatertroopers.wordpress.com/ #Snowball Warriors Army - http://snowarmycp.wordpress.com #Club Penguin wave of Shadows (CPWS) - http://clubpenguinwsarmy.wordpress.com/ #Team Gold (TG) - http://teamgoldcparmy.wordpress.com/ #Ice Vikings (IV) - http://bottlefanta.wordpress.com/ #Tacos - http://tacoscp.com/ #Oreos - http://oreoarmy.wordpress.com/ #Blue Warriors (BW) - http://bluewarriorsofcpbw.wordpress.com/ #Club Penguin Green Team (CPGT) - http://cpgtofcp.wordpress.com/ #Elites #Goldsmith Force (GF) - http://clubpenguingoldsmithforce.wordpress.com/ #Club Penguin Crew (CP Crew, CPC) - http://cpcrewblog.wordpress.com/ #Fort Ghost Reacon (FGR) - http://fortghostreconofcp.wordpress.com #Earth Warriors (EW) #Sky Troops (ST) #Blue Sky Warriors (BSW) #Scouts - http://scoutsofcp.wordpress.com/ #Snow Warriors (SW) #Separatist Penguin Association Armed Forces (SPAAF) #Dark Blue Warriors (DBW) #Blue Bandits (BB) #Club Penguin Army (CPA) #Arctic Warriors (AW) #Sun Troops (ST) #Vikings of CP (VCP) #Fire Vikings (FV) #Killers of CP (KCP) #Storm Warriors (SW) - http://thenewstormwarriorsofcp.wordpress.com/ #Pugscparmy - http://pugscparmy.wordpress.com #Ninja Freedom Force (NFF) - http://xat.com/ninjafreedomforce #The Stars - http://starkirby12.webs.com, http://thestars.smackjeeves.com #The Moose Army (TMA) #The Free Army (TFA) #Master Talia's Army (MTA) #Team Macguy ™ #Nebula Warriors (NEWA) #Animal Army International (AAI) #Plant Defenders (PD) - http://plantdefendersofcp.wordpress.com #Ice Penguin Force (IPF) #The Night Ninjas (NN) - http://nightninjas.blogspot.com] #Penguin Pookie Army (PPA) #Wizard Warriors (WW) - http://wizardwarriors.net #Dark Snow (DS) - http://darksnowcparmy.wordpress.com/ #Yin and Yang (YY) - http://yinandyangofcp.wordpress.com #Wizards of CP (WCP) - http://cpwizards.blogspot.com/ #Furious Fire Army of Club Penguin (FFACP) #Club Penguin Bats (CPB) -http://Batsarmy.wordpress.com #Red Defenders (RD) - http://rdarmy.wordpress.com] #CP Cows - http://clubpenguincowsarmy.wordpress.com #TheGraffocpArmy - http://thegraffocparmy.wordpress.com/ #Rock and Rollers (RR) - http://rrclubparmy.wordpress.com/ #Green Republic (GR) - http://greenrepublicarmyofcp.wordpress.com #Lightning Strikers (LS) - http://lsarmycp.wordpress.com #Diamond Force (DF) - http://diamondforcecp.wordpress.com #Ice Penguins of CP (IPCP) - http://Icepenguindofcp.wordpress.com/ #CP Force Army (CPF) - http://thecpforce.wordpress.com/ #Midnight Vikings (MV) - http://midnightvikingsofcp.wordpress.com/ #Army of the Republic (AR) - http://arofcp.com/ # Celts of CP (CCP) - http://celts.cf # Penguin Defense Force (PDF) - http://pdfclubpenguin.wordpress.com # Frost Squad (FS) - http://FrostSquad.wordpress.com # Delta Force (DFA) - http://deltaforcecparmy.wordpress.com/ # Sports Army of Club Penguin (SA) - http://sa-cp.blogspot.ca/ # Earthing Warriors (EW) - http://earthingwarriors.cf # Soda Pop Army (SPA) - http://sodapopsarmyofcp.wordpress.com/ # Global Defenders (GD) - http://gdarmy.com/ # Lime Green Army (LG) # Golden Kings (GK) - http://gkofcp.blogspot.com/ # Troops of CP (TCP) - http://troopsofcp.weebly.com # Winter Troops (WT) - http://wintertroopscp.wordpress.com/ #Light Troops (LT) - http://ltarmycp.com/ #Smart Penguins (SP) - http://smartpenguinsofcp.wordpress.com/ #Snow Vikings (SV) - http://snowvikingsarmycp.wordpress.com/ # Purple Heads (PH) - http://phcparmy.wordpress.com/ # Water Troops (WT) - http://cpwatertroopers.wordpress.com/ # Camo Penguins (CP) http://camopenguinsofcp.wordpress.com/ # Skull Slicers (SS) http://xat.com/SkullSlicersofClubPenguin # Crystal Revolutionary Army (CRA) # Black Pipe Army (BPA) # Puffle-O Army (POA) https://sites.google.com/site/cppuffleoarmy/ # Narbz Army (NA) # Ice Warriors (IW) - http://icewarriorscp.Dark Warriors (DW) - http://dwarmy.comcom # Dark Warriors (DW) - http://dwarmy.com # Hot Sauce Army (HSA) - http://hsacp.wordpress.com/ # Club Penguin Pirates (CPPA) - http://cppiratearmy.com/ # Teutons - http://teutonsofcp.wordpress.com/ # Air Force (AF) - http://clubpenguinairforcecp.wordpress.com/ # Blue Miners Army (BMA) http://bmaofcp.com/ # Hamsters of CP (HCP) # Slippery Vikings (SV) - http://theslipperyvikingsofcp.weebly.com/chat.html # United Ninjas (UN) - https://unitedninjasofcp.wordpress.com # # Redemption Force (RF) - http://redemptionforceofcp.wordpress.com/ # Lucky Troops - https://luckytroopshq.wordpress.com/ # Hawaiians Army - https://hawaiiansarmy.wordpress.com/ # Puffle-O Army (POA) - https://puffleoblog.wordpress.com/welcome/ # Darth Brads - https://darthbradsofcp.wordpress.com/ # Underground Mafias Army (UMA) - http://umaclubpenguin.com # Sky Rebels - https://skyrebelsbase.wordpress.com/ # Defenders of Club Penguin - https://defendersofcpblog.wordpress.com/ # Night Rebels (NR) - http://spartanscp.com/ # Doritos of Club Penguin (DCP) - http://doritosofcp.com/ # Category:Army Category:Armies Category:Armies started in 2011 Category:Armies started in 2010 Category:Armies started in 2012 Category:Armies before 2008 Category:armies powerful